caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL Crossroads
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship The Great D © vs. Sherman Samson CCL Women's Championship Pyra © vs. Beth Phoenix CCL National Championship Chris Knight © vs. TRT Interim CCL Tag Team Championship The Butcher & Overkill vs. The Constrictors (Boa the Constrictor & Black Anaconda) CCL Women's Tag Team Championship Psylektra (Psylocke & Elektra) © vs. Neo-Diva Revolution (Bailey LeRoux & Lexi Blue) w/Shazine Fria MMA Rules Match Aaron Alexander vs. Chris Gary Gregory Black vs. CJ Wizard Ray Gettys vs. Rick Acid; If Gettys win, he chooses any match against Frank Shatter. Blade Myers vs. Mark Austin Samus vs. Princess Peach CrossroadsSamusvPrincessPeach.PNG CrossroadsMyersvAustin.PNG CrossroadsGettysvAcid.PNG CrossroadsBlackvWizard.PNG CrossroadsAlexandervGary.PNG CrossroadsCCLWomensTagTeamChampionship.PNG CrossroadsCCLInterimTagTeamChampionship.PNG CrossroadsCCLNationalChampionship.PNG CrossroadsCCLWomensChampionship.PNG CrossroadsCCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.PNG Results *2. Princess Zelda distracted the referee during the match and later, the ref orders Zelda to return backstage. Later in the match, Shiek came out and laid out Samus with a Brainbuster. *3. Myers attack Austin behind with a guitar as Austin was making his entrance. *5. The Wolfpack (Jordan Collins & Harry Wolf) came out and watched the match from the stage. *6. This was a bonus match and Dixie Clements' CCL in-ring debut. *7. After the match, Black was stretchered to the back until Wizard starts beating up Black and throw Black off the stretcher. Wizard continues to beat Black mercilessly until Wizard delivers a sickening kick to Black's head onto the steel post. Wizard then celebrates in the ring as the crowd chants "Asshole" at Wizard. *8. Due to that win, Gettys can pick any match against Frank Shatter. Miscellaneous *Ray Gettys & The Doctor brawled with Miguel & Gabriel of The Brotherhood backstage until Gettys & The Doctor laid both Miguel & Gabriel out. *Jordan Collins of the Wolfpack did a promo against The Constrictors during the event. *Chris Gary was seen talking with Xander Mitchell backstage. *Beth Phoenix says thanks to Taylor Starr for saving her two weeks ago even she did not need it because she can take care of herself. Starr then says thanks to Phoenix for saving her as well. Phoenix then asks Starr that she want to take down Pyra by herself and Starr respect her wishes. Phoenix then told Starr that she wins, Starr will get the first shot. Starr agrees of that and wishes good luck to Phoenix. *Meredith Clark announces that she got not one, but two surprises for the crowd. The first surprise is Clark is announcing a new title for the women's division and it's called the CCL Bombshells Championship and the first champion will be decided in a one-night tournament on Adrenaline #68. And the second surprise she announces is a new member of the CCL Roser and that member is none other then NGW & VWF Veteran "The 3-Count Cowgirl" DIXIE CLEMENTS!!! *Xander Mitchell announces that the match between Aaron Alexander and Chris Gary got canceled by the Tennessee State Athletic Commission. *Creeker was pissed off of the MMA Rules Match being canceled and then told Xander Mitchell & Kevin McMillan that people are calling their home offices that they want refunds. She asks them how to fix this then Mitchell told Creeker that the next Adrenaline will be in Houston, TX and will call the Texas State Athletic Commission to put the match together. Creeker then told them that she wants Aaron Alexander and Chris Gary in a match by any means necessary and if that doesn't happen, then she'll have both their heads. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2014